Beacon Academy Soldier Party
"Well, after weeks after we get to see a grand ceremony where all these Filipino celebs in black tuxes with black bowties and gowns hosting this ceremony while I'm in a military uniform in Resorts World Manila, where the Beacon Academy soldiers are being honored and celebrated with the world giving 'emselves a round of loud applause, a big cheer and all that crap. We saw an American patriotism-themed celebration comin' on just back then. But after a long, calming rest and how we fought in Honolulu, I guess we'll have to get something to pump up and get some upbeat music since those Beacon Academy students sung those sad songs and all of us singing US patriotic songs all together in that ceremony. So, if this party helped us get ourselves back on the beat, we'll pump up some energy too. Ralphie and Arnold made this of course. Also, I sure hope it's not those celebs again hosting this party, because of that promise that it'll be separate from that ceremony long since our grand afterparty. Oh, and do I mention it's also the start of spring too? Well, you can wear shorts, a short-sleeved shirt and lighter clothes now. Because the snow's gone and the weather's warm. Oh, and the flora's back in the game. Now we should forget about what we did in the ceremony and do party some more in a casual way here. In the Walkerville Elementary School. Am I darn right?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Teaming Up With Strength The Beacon Academy Soldier party is a party that is held in the gymnasium of the Walkerville Elementary School, just long after the Beacon Academy soldiers just completed their missions in Beacon Academy, and taking place weeks after the Beacon Academy Soldier Ceremony in Resorts World Manila. Also, it also makes wishes and hopes that the Coalition of the Red Star would be defeated by them real soon, just as this party is better than that ceremony's afterparty, just as this party is bigger than that (because of casual clothing, more casual fod, more people to invite and has children's party games as well), so they could have to party in celebration of the Beacon Academy soldiers' success on the battle of Honolulu, which is going to be a new quest to save the world and make themselves even more stronger. This only happened weeks after both the training of Beacon Academy soldiers and the grand ceremony, and months after the North African Crisis, and it's also held on April 28, 2028. Unlike the event, it was organized by Ralphie Tennelli and Arnold Perlstein, and instead of those formal party-organizing companies, it is also by a group of children's party-organizing companies and the United Services Organization as well, and instead of an ensemble of black tie-wearing Filipino celebrities who are speaking English throughout the entire ceremony as hosts, Ruby Rose and Zwei are the hosts of this party, wearing only their normal clothes, while as DJs, and there is no announcer (as long it's only to be counted as Ruby Rose herself), plus all of its songs are also more upbeat and cheerful. Food Menu *Sweet and Savory Crostini *Rotisserie Chicken *Mini Turkey Meatballs *Brie & Sundried Tomato Mushroom Caps *Artichoke & Cheese Stuffed Mushrooms *Eggplant Chips w/ Cilantro Pesto *Cherry Tomatoes Stuffed w/ Chicken Apple Salad *Homemade Buttermilk Biscuits w/ Honey Ham *No-Bake Gorgonzola Cheese Balls *Nacho-Stuffed Potato Skins *Crispy Tomato Chips *Bacon-Wrapped Pineapple *Parmesan Spinach Balls *Grilled Watermelon *Caprese Bites *Asian Chicken Skewers *Devilled Eggs *Cheese Straws *Bacon Cheese Balls *Prosciutto-Wrapped Bread Sticks *Roasted Pepper & Mozzarella Bites *Curried Chicken Salad *Popcorn *Potato Chips *Feta, Mint & Watermelon Bites *Mini Pretzels *Stick Pretzels *Snap Pretzels *Butter Snap Pretzels *Rod Pretzels *Thin Pretzels *Homestyle Pretzels *Dipping Sticks *Unsalted Mini Pretzels *Cheddar Mini Pretzels *Corndogs Party Guests *Walovir Motovov *Ruby Rose (host and DJ) *Cole Peterson *Fiona Frizzle *Winter Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Sergei Motovov *Alyona Motovov *Kali Belladonna *Ghira Belladonna *Taiyang Xiao Long *Coco Adel *Lily Loud *Leni Loud *Jaune Arc *Neptune Vasilias *Sun Wukong *Penny Polendina *Velvet Scarlatina *Qrow Branwen *Ozpin Holmes (guest of honor) *Glynda Goodwitch *Peter Port *Bartholomew Oobleck *Raleigh Becket *Mako Mori *Herc Hansen *Chuck Hansen *Stacker Pentecost *Aleksis Kaidanovsky *Sasha Kaidanovsky *Cheung Wei *Hu Wei *Jin Wei *Blake Belladonna *Polina Petrov *Linka Loud *Hogl Loud *Yang Xiao Long *Darcy Wilson *James Ironwood *Weiss Schnee *Donald Trump *Mike Pence *Melania Trump *Viktor Motovov *Daniil Motovov *Nikolai Motovov *Sergei Motovov *Mariya Motovov *Yuri Motovov *Svelana Motovov *Anatassia Motovov *Lana Loud *Luna Loud *Shinzo Abe *Itsunori Onodera *Katsutoshi Kawano *Tsai Ing-wen *Chen Chien-Jen *William Lai *Shih Jun-Ji *Su Chia-Chyuan *Tsai Chi-Chang *Jens Stoltenberg *Petr Pavel *Curtis Scaparrotti *Denis Mercier *Paul Ryan *John Roberts *James Mattis *Frank-Walter Steinmeier *Angela Merkel *Wolfgang Schauble *Michael Muller *Andreas Vosskuhle *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Emmanuel Macron *Edouard Philippe *Gerard Larcher *Francois de Rugy *Clyde McBride *Pavel Grudinin *Vladimir Zhirinovsky *Sergey Baburin *Ksenia Sobchak *Maxim Suraykin *Boris Titov *Grigory Yavlinsky *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Nora Valkyrie *Fox Alistair *Yatsuhashi Daichi *Sage Ayana *Scarlet David *Ciel Soleil *Cardin Winchester *Russell Thrush *Dove Bronzewing *Sky Lark *Peter Hogl *Victoria Colton *Johann Schwanthaler *Lena Loud *Humaid al-Sani *Adeline Carlise *Carlotta Lorenz *Kenya Canrad *Hermann Markus *Arnold Perlstein (guest of honor) *Carlos Ramon *Wanda Li *Ralphie Tennelli *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Keesha Franklin *Tim Jamal *Jyoti Kaur *Valerie Frizzle *Fiona Frizzle *Liz *John Wilson *Fabrizio Rossi *Derek Okayu *Su Ji-Hoon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gerhard SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Robot Matrix *Tanya (Red Alert) *Timmy Turner *Werner Turner *Zwei *Ghira Belladonna *Walter Loud *Caliber Loud *Leopold Loud *Drache Loud *Elisa Loud *Wessel Loud *Diablo Loud *Courtney Morris *Nola O'Connor *Aliyah Avery *Sophie Andrews *Natalya Solis *Lucy Macias *Ruby Ramirez *Dora Marquez *Skye (PAW Patrol) *Shimmer *Shine *Nella the Princess Knight *Milli (Team UmiZoomi) *Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Ariel *Aurora *Belle *Cinderella *Fa Mulan *Jasmine *Merida *Pocahontas *Rapunzel *Snow White *Tiana *Susan Murphy *BOB *Insectasaurus *Dr. Cockroach *The Missing Link *Robocop *Sofia *Doc McStuffins *Loretta Callisto *Izzy *Sheriff Callie *Zooter *Minnie Mouse *James *Donnie McStuffins *Miles Callisto *Jake *Cubby *Peck *Toby *Ellyvan *Mickey Mouse *Catherine Ironfist *Roland Ironfist *Sergei *Ivan *Natasha *Boris *Sedova Motovov *Vasya Motovov *Eristova Motovov *Tatiana Motovov *Bashful *Doc *Dopey *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Sneezy *Queen Delightful *Gerard Motovov *Strerkox Motovov *Lt. Zofia *Zangief *Richard Motovov *Lotaringiya Motovov *Khelena Motovov *Enn Motovov *Korneliya Motovov *Likia Motovov *Lukia Motovov *Alana Motovov *Delores Motovov *Elizabet Motovov *Lorena Motovov *Zayats *Volk *Masha *Yevgeniy Motovov *Sokolov Motovov *Andriyan Nikolayev *Marina Popovich *Natalya Meklin *Vitaly Popkov *Vladimir Ilyushin *Soviet Preschool Girls *USRAC Police Officers *Residents of Walkerville *Janet Perlstein *Atlas soldiers *NATO soldiers *US soldiers *USRAC conscripts *Ivan Drago *Sergei, Ivan, Boris and Natasha (Mother Russia Bleeds) *Katarina Dombrovski *Comrades of the adopted siblings of the Motovov family and the USRAC *Comrades from Team SVET *Gunter von Esling *Albert Einstein *George Patton *Vladimir Kosygin *Nikos Stavros *Jerry Boyd *Michael Dugan *Ben Carville *Eva Lee *Howard T. Ackerman *Robert Bingham *Warren Fuller *Lissette Hanley *Giles Price *Gregor Zelinsky *Eva McKenna *Douglas Hill *Brenda Snow *Rupert Thornley *Kelly Weaver *Lydia Winters *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *USRAC Hollow Commandos *Bets Biker *Candy Chiu *Celestabellebethabelle *Chutzpar *Davey *Gorney *Grenda *Multi-Pines *Old Man McGucket *Pacifica Northwest *Pituitaur *Rumble McSkirmish *Sev'ral Timez *Sheriff Blubs *Toby Determined *Waddles *Wax Larry King *Woodpecker Guy *Viktor Popovich *2 of Viktor Popovich's conscripts *Shao Wuhan *Zhao Lennie *Song Renqiong *Xue Yue *Yue Fei *Guan Xing *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Pyro *Engineer *Spy *Heavy *Sniper *Scout *Soldier *Demoman *Medic *Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Ryder *Chase *Everest *Marshall *Rocky *Rubble *Skye *Tracker *Zuma *FPLA Liberator commanders *Andres Bonifacio *Ian Veneracion *Isabel Granada *Magat Salamat *Mary Grace Baloyo *Vicente Lim *Cuphead *Mugman *Baroness Von Bon Bon *Danny Phantom *Jimmy Neutron *Lewis Cuper *Ms. Chalice *Yamato Kappu *Beppi the Clown *Betty Beet *Blaze Brothers *Cagney Carnation *Cala Maria *Captain Brineybeard *Djimmi the Great *Dr. Kahl *Dr. Kahl's Robot *Giant Spider *Goopy Le Grande *Grim Matchstick *Phantom Express *Hilda Berg *Psycarrot *Radish *Ribby and Croaks *Rumor Honeybottoms *Sally Stageplay *Moe Tato *Toast *Wally Warbles *Weepy *Werner Werman *Mary Joy Larionova *Michiko and Hatchin *King Charles III *Ethan Cupliter *Chloe Corbin Trivia *In the party, Little Mac would be wearing his usual boxing outfit (a black T-shirt, green boxing trunks and matching shoes), but with a pinstripe necktie added. Category:Events